The Untold Chronicles
by Cassaundra Gold
Summary: The Story of Haru, the elder sister of Saya and Diva. "You could say that I'm just a guardian, I am the only one left from the old days. I can't let my sisters children fall apart like I let Saya and Diva do. I will raise them."
1. Prolouge: Just Me

The Story is one that is very well known, at least to the select few who have had the pleasure of reading Joel's diary. What a diary it was. Your life was never the same after you read a diary like that. The Red Shield has been around for longer then I can remember, my sister Saya has hid behind it her entire life. There is one crucial detail missing from Joel's journal, however, it's a really small detail, since it doesn't change Saya's mission, or her past. I am a genetic mutation anyway, it's not like it would have mattered. When Saya and Diva were born, it was a science experiment. Saya was raised as a human, dressed in the prettiest dresses and treated extremely well, while Diva was placed in a cell. I am Haru, I don't have a last name, I never saw the need for it. You may ask how I can call Saya my sister, well it's a little complicated. I am Saya and Diva's older sister, my mother was the pregnant Chiropteran that Joel and Amshel found. My mother had taken her twins life and had my twin sister and myself with my father, I killed my twin on accident when I was a child… When my mother announced that she would be producing another set of twins, I was shocked, this had not been done. I was to be the end of my bloodline, this made it so that my little sisters would be the Queens of our world. I prepared for the birth of my sisters, but they never came, the chiropteran wars were brutal. It was a lot like the Witch Hunts, but more brutal. I had escaped, but my mother… My mother was killed. Her body fossilized to protect my sisters, and bring the next generation. I watched over my mothers body, knowing that my sisters were protected. Finally my mother was taken to The Zoo. I got a job at the zoo and watched as Joel and Amshel raised my sisters in different ways. Humans were so strange. I had not made a Chevalier or made a Chiropteran since the War. I was afraid of having to see my creations die once again. I watched my sisters grow up, I watched Saya become a spoiled brat… and Diva became resentful of Joel. For being a scientist Joel was highly unobservant, since he didn't notice that I had not aged since I had come to work for him. So enough about me. I just didn't want you avid readers of Joel's Diary to get confused. This is just my story. I'm not going to go into what you already know. I will be telling the story of what happened after my sister Diva was killed…. These are the Untold Chronicles….


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**Hey there readers! I hope you liked the last Chapter. It was a Prologue :D So yeah since I didn't do an authors note last time, I will this time! So I'm Cassie, and this is my first story on but it is by no means my first story/fanfic ever. I have been writing fanfics since I was 12 and I'm 17 now. I'm a Blood Plus freak, and my favorite pairing is Saya + Haji you will see me put the two of them together a lot. So anyway! That's enough of me talking! Enjoy!**

I looked over the crib of my nieces. They smiled up at me, so sweetly and innocently. I couldn't help but think that they would never know their mother. The closest they had was Saya, or so everyone else seemed to think. I closed my eyes in sorrow. I knew how it felt to lose a twin. Hana had been my twin. It was so long ago that I couldn't even remember her face anymore. My mother had watched us grow as if we were the light in her life. I loved my twin… My mother had wanted us to grow without the hate that seemed to come with being a Queen. She raised us together, sure we fought, what pair of siblings doesn't? I loved her though, with my whole heart. My nieces had no idea what kind of world they were about to be a part of. Saya had gone to sleep again, I had no idea what I was going to do. Kai… He was interesting to say the least. He was the guardian of these two new Queens. Suddenly the door opened, I quickly turned toward the door and glared. A gun was pointed at my chest. I glanced at it and then let my gaze travel up to the man who was holding it. Well, speak of the devil. "Kai I presume?" I asked looking at him right in the eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" He said with what I can only call a growl. "Look Kid, you are a little too trigger happy. I would suggest putting down the gun before someone gets hurt" I glanced at the girls, who had blissfully fallen asleep. "Don't call me a kid, I'm obviously older then you." He said with a glare. I looked back at him, losing my temper a bit. "Don't speak of what you do not now Kai Otonashi." I said in a low tone. I hated that I had lost control of my anger, I knew that my eyes were now a bright green… It didn't help that I hadn't fed in awhile. "I will not allow my sisters children to be raised by humans. I hate humans, have for a millennium, if it weren't for the tenderness that Saya showed you, I would have killed you on the spot." I said to him, still angry. Kai took a shocked step back, "You're… You're a Chiropteran!" Kai's eyes were wide. I just rolled mine again. "You have got to be kidding me.' I thought to myself before deciding how to deal with this kid. ""You could say that I'm just a guardian, I am the only one left from the old days. I can't let my sisters children fall apart like I let Saya and Diva do. I will raise them." I said with a shrug. "Saya wanted me to raise them" Kai said again with his gun pointed at my chest. I couldn't take this anymore. I quickly twisted his arm behind his back and squeezed his hand until he dropped the gun. "I would suggest that you don't threaten me." I whispered to him before letting him go. "What are their names?" I asked as I turned back to my sleeping angels. "Kana and Kaylee. Saya wanted them to have unique names." Kai said, I smiled as I saw him rubbing his wrist out of the corner of my eye. I turned to him and giggled a little, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." I smiled and bowed. "I'm Haru, please take care of me." I quickly got back up after the bow and turned back to the twins. "Haru… Who are you anyway." Kai asked me, he sounded cautious. "I told you, I'm a guardian. I am Saya and Diva's older sister. I guess you could say I'm the oldest Chiropteran alive." I was tired of talking, but Kai didn't seem to get the hint. "I don't need your help. Saya entrusted me." God this guy was really stubborn. "She didn't really have a choice, she is asleep, and she will be for another 30 years" I kept my eyes on Kana and Kaylee, I couldn't help but be amazed at how innocent they looked, considering how they were conceived. "Those two are all I have left of my brother, I can't let you take them." Kai sounded like he was trying to hold his emotions back. "I can't, and won't, take them Kai. I sleep, just like Saya. I want to help. I'll be around a little more often though, I only sleep three years, then I'm active for 30." I want to make sure that Kana and Kaylee are raised to be great Queens. They are the future of my species." I looked at Kai, but I could tell that he didn't understand. "There two are all I have left of my little sister, Kai. I will not let them be weak." I told him fiercely. Kai didn't say anything for a moment. Suddenly there was a crash a the front of the house. I turned my emerald green gaze toward the front as I grabbed my sword. "Chiropterian" I whispered before flashing to the front. No one threatened my family and survived.

**Okay so that was my lame try at a cliffhanger! So yeah that was this chapter ****J I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon! I'm so excited!**

**Things To Think About:**

**Who is at the door?**

**Why is Kai so annoying…**


End file.
